You finally found me, Dean
by Jofrow
Summary: /u/4625796/Cas-Wings The girl who wrote this wonderful, smutty fic for me :) 3


Jensen entered the small motel room, as per the address and room number he was given, expecting to see an older man. Instead, sitting on the edge of the bed nearest to him was a kid who couldn't have been more than 17. Eyebrows furrowing in confustion, Jensen looked to his phone for the descriptive text he had been sent. "I'm sorry, I think I have to wrong room." He said hurridely, worried he had just walked in on some teen's motel room like some sort of creep.

Joey looked up, taking in the strong, lithe body of the man who had just entered the room, and smirked, knowing he had lied a bit. "No, you've got the right room." He said softly, a slight purr to his voice.

Jensen looked around, eyes shifting to different items in the room before settling on the slender, brown haired boy. "Look, I don't know what you thought you were going to get out of this, but I'm no pedophile."

Chuckling, Joey stood and crossed the room to close the door behind the green-eyed man. "So, you're trying to tell me you /didn't/ come here for an easy lay?"

Jensen's neck burned at the comment, not out of embarassment but slight anger. Turing to face the small, and now that he was up close, rather attractive young boy, his jaw set. "I did, but not from some kid." He said, placing a hand on the boy's chest to try and push him out of the way.

Standing in place, a wave of excitement rushing through his body at the simple, detatched touch, Joey didn't move. "I'm not just 'some kid', though." He replied cooly, moving to push his chest flush to Jensen's. "Because when I see what I want, I go out and get it."

As much as he hated to admit it, Jensen found his cock filling at the boy's slightly clumsy words and closeness, and swallowed, his adams apple bobbing with the movement. Anger rising in him again for being tricked, he looked to the door, then back into the boy's soft, bright eyes, filled with a wanting need. In a split second, his desicion was made, and he found himself taking Joey by the shoulders to slam him against the wooden door. "You think you're cute?" He growled into his ear, pressing up against the shorter boy. "You think you can just lie to me about who you are, and expect me to treat you any differently than I would a man who's taller than me?" He smirked down at the boy's surprised expression, leaning into his ear to whisper. "You thought wrong."

Shuddering at the sudden command as he tried to catch his breath from being slammed against the wall, Joey felt his jeans tighten at the older man's words, not having any time to respond before his lips were against Jensen's, a kiss so hot and dirty it made his head spin. Letting out a soft mewl of pleasure, Joey lifted his arms to wrap around Jensen's neck as their tongue tangled, only to have his movement denied by the other man's strong grip pinning his wrists up against the door behind them.

"Not so fast." Jensen growled against his lips, head ducking so he could lick and bite at the young, soft flesh covering Joey's collar bone.

Letting out a whine at the lack of friction on his now throbbing, almost painful cock inside his jeans, Joey rolled his hips forward into the nothingness of air, his movement noticed instantly by Jensen.

"You want to fuck something?" He said, voice nearly broken with lust as his pupils nearly blacked out the emerald green of his eyes. "Then why don't you hump the bed while you eat me out?" He finished, picking Joey up effortlessly by his ass to throw him on the motel bed, unbuckling his pants as he walked slowly across the room, enjoying the view of the boy spread out on the bed, fucking his clothed cock against the mattress as he was told.

"Fuck..." Jensen growled at the sight, palming his now bare cock as he climbed onto the bed, crawling over to where Joey lay. Watching the boy moan, face in the sheets, Jensen put a pillow under his ass and moved down to where Joey's face lay on the bed. "Do it. I'm getting impatient." He commanded, voice low as he slowly stroked his cock.

"Yeah, anything you want." Joey replied brokenly, his grinding against the mattress only intensifying as he stuck outt his tongue to softly lick the rim of Jensen's clean, soft hole, which tightened slightly in response to the pleasure.

"Harder." Jensen commanded, eyes trailing over the boy's jean covered legs and up over his perky ass. "But, before you do, take off your clothes. I want to see you finger your tight little hole while you lick me."

Joey sucked in an aroused breath at the command, his cock leaking a large, dark patch of precome onto his now messy boxers. Instantly complying, he got onto his knees on the soft mattress and quickly stripped off his shirt, pants, and boxers. Feeling a blush rise over his cheeks as Jensen's green eyes raked over him, he returned to his original position, relieved at the friction the mattress provided to his bare cock as he was faced with the tight pink hole of the older man. Letting out a moan, he ran his tongue in a flat like against the tight pucker, hiss hips finding rythm against the almost scratchy sheets.

"Oh fuck..." Jensen groaned, fist tightening and quickening around his cock at the feel of the pretty boy's warm, slick tongue against his hole. "Yeah, baby, taste me." He breathed, head resting back against the pillow as hot waves of arousal ran through him with every lick of Joey's tongue. "You can do better than t-" He started, lust broken voice being cut off when the boy's soft pink tongue pressed against his hole. Relaxing, Jensen allowed Joey to fuck his tongue into him, and let out a loud groan at the feeling as stars began to form around the outer edge of his vision. "Fuck yeah, baby boy, just like that." He breathed, pulling his bottom lip in between his white teeth.

Encouraged by the reaction he got, Joey sealed his lips tightly around the other's hole and pressed his tongue in until he felt the hot, slick, velvety heat against his taste buds. Moaning as arousal ran through him and orgasm coiled in his abdomen at the quick and dominating situation, he increased his pace on the bed and drilled into JEnsen's hole, instantly addicted to his taste.

"Oh fuck... Not gonna last with you doing that to me, babe." Jensen groaned, hand now flying over his cock with a slick sound filling the air.

Breath coming in short pants through his nose, Joey held off his own orgasm in lew of giving Jensen the pleasure first, and smacked the older man's hand away as he continues to lick at his loose, open, spit slicked hole. "Mine." He purred, lips brushing against the sensitive, puffy flesh of Jensen's ass as he quickly jacked the older man.

"Oh f-fuck!" Jensen cried out, the combined heat of Joey's hand and tongue causing orgasm to rip through his body. Back arching off the bed, he cried out in pleasure, come splattering over his chest and Joey's hand.

Watching through hooded eye as Jensen came, Joey reached between his legs and quickly stripped his cock, a small, breathy moan slipping from his lips at the scent of sex and sweat in the air. "Oh- God!" He cried out, come splattering the sheets below as his vision whited out with perhaps the most intense orgasm he had ever had. Collapsing onto the bed, his comfort wasn't long lasted before he felt pain on the top of his head: Jensen was pulling him up by his hair. Complying, he let himself be pulled to eye level with the older man, who's hair was messy and face was flushed.

"Not bad, for a kid." Jensen breathed, grip moving to the back of Joey's neck as he pulled him in for a deep, tongue filled kiss, tasting himself. Yeah, he has made the right decision staying here.


End file.
